


Fit

by tackytiger



Series: Drarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger
Summary: This is my first entry for the monthly Drabble challenge on the Drarry Discord.The prompt was "Just Right", and the word count had to be exactly 100.Considering that my first draft came in at 473 words, I'm fairly pleased with my editing skills at least 😂





	Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onereader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> This drabble is a gift for Isobel (@onereader). She's welcomed me and encouraged me since my recent foray into the Drarry fandom. I definitely wouldn't be having such a nice time here without her!

Harry wonders if leaving a bit of his soul mewling and gasping under the bench in King’s Cross has rendered him misshapen, like he doesn’t fit back into the world.

Only a few things feel right, but he thinks they might be enough. Malfoy swallowing against the press of Harry’s thumb on his throat; the jut of Malfoy’s hipbone sitting smoothly in the curve of Harry’s palm; the nudge and slide of Malfoy’s cock over the back of his tongue; the way Malfoy breathes, “Potter,” steadily and carefully, but with intent - like it’s an incantation. Like it means something.


End file.
